The invention relates to behavior modification and specifically to a method and system for modifying human behavior of a person with respect to a particular, selected behavior by providing an ideal, standardized modeled behavior for the person to emulate.
Known methods and systems for behavior modification rely on a variety of techniques to assist or cajole the person or subject into changing a behavior or a set of behaviors. Presentation techniques for behavior modification range from self-help publications to one-on-one sessions to group encounters. The lecture technique may include presentations wherein a speaker addresses the individual or a group or, wherein the speaker is captured on film or a video tape for viewing at a later time.
A shortcoming of the aforementioned methods and systems is that the subject tends to disassociate from the presentation, i.e., the subject, as a defense mechanism, develops the attitude that "this doesn't apply to me or my situation." Thus the subject is in the position of a viewer, outside of the presentation, which is attempting to modify the subject's behavior rather than a participant personally relating to the ideal behavior being taught.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a method and a system for behavior modification which compels the subject to become involved, emotionally and intellectually, in the behavior modification process.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and system for behavior modification through psycho actualized learning.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a method and system for behavior modification which provides an ideal standardized modeled behavior for the subject to emulate.
The method of the invention includes selecting the particular behavior to be modified; defining the steps to be taken to effectuate the ideal behavior; assigning a mnemonic device for each step to promote mental identification and retention of the step; and providing a visual image of a role model for behavioral emulation wherein the role model acts out the defined steps. The method further includes the steps of simultaneously providing an auditory cue with the visual image to reduce distracting influences directed towards the person and posterizing the image to eliminate the visual personality and characteristics of the role model.
The system of the invention for modifying a selected behavior in a person by following a set of defined steps to be taken to effectuate the modification of the selected behavior includes a mnemonic device assigned to each step to promote mental identification thereof and a visual image of a role model whose behavior is to be emulated, wherein the role model acts out the steps.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.